


Pansy

by NeaPoulain



Series: Draco, Blaise y Pansy [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Puedes mirarla y descubrir que todavía no la conoces entera y probablemente nunca lo hagas, descubrir que cada día la quieres más y que estás dispuesto a pasar con ella el resto de tus días.





	Pansy

* * *

**Pansy**

_"No es que muera de amor, muero de ti._  
Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti,  
de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,  
de mi alma, de ti y de mi boca  
y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti."

_No es que muera de amor, Jaime Sabines_

* * *

Podrías recorrerla entera con la mirada y nunca acabar de descubrirla. Podrías, en cambio, descubrir con una mirada que no tienes ni idea de quién es. Pasar los ojos por su piel blanca, clara, tersa hasta grabártela a fuego en la pupila y descubrir que, en el fondo, es mucho más de lo que tú crees. Es mucho más que «Pan», como la llamas cuando te enredas con ella entre las sábanas y a la hora del desayuno y en la cena y cuando bailas con ella. Así que, a veces, cuando sientes que ya has acabado de descubrirla, basta una mirada para darte cuenta de que siempre habrá un secreto que no conozcas o un pedazo de ella que aún no hayas visitado. Porque es mucho más de lo que siempre te pudiste imaginar.

Es un poco alta, pero a ti apenas te llega a la barbilla. El cabello negro que siempre ha llevado el mismo peinado hacia atrás, aunque a veces lo cambia por recogidos más complicados, cuando quiere sentirse más bella y el espejo le falla. La nariz paradita, que le da un aspecto curioso a su rostro en conjunto. Los labios demasiado pequeños, la frente del tamaño justo, los ojos un poco más separados. Puedes cerrar los ojos cuando ella no está, y recorrer su rostro de memoria. Y de su rostro, pasar a la curva de su cuello en la que tus labios encajan perfectamente. Y de allí bajar por sus hombros, recorrer sus brazos con las yemas de los dedos… pasar por sus pechos y llegar a su vientre.

Puedes recorrer sus piernas, descubrir un nuevo lunar que no sabías que tenía, llegar a sus pies pequeños y volver a subir de nuevo a su rostro para mirarla a los ojos e intentar vislumbrar su alma. Siempre hay algo que se te escapa cuando la miras, algo nuevo que descubres. Sin embargo, algunas veces te preguntas, con muchas dudas, si dentro de veinte años será lo mismo. Si dentro de veinte años todavía podrás mirarla y descubrir nuevos lunares, nuevos secretos, nuevas cosas que antes se te pasaron por alta. Si dentro de veinte años podrás mirarla y darte cuenta de que aún no conoces toda su alma.

* * *

A veces, Pansy tiene una mirada triste. Las fechas coinciden. Siempre que se acerca marzo, empieza a encerrarse en sí misma y tú no haces preguntas. Intuyes la razón, pero nunca la dices en voz alta. No decir algo es pretender que no existe y ustedes dos manejan ese engaño a la perfección. Por eso nunca hablan de la guerra entre ustedes, no de manera explícita. Aún es demasiado pronto. Ella tiene a su madre. Tú tienes los tribunales y una corta carrera de abogado que parece que va despuntando por fin. Pero tú y ella nunca lo mencionan, nunca dicen «la guerra», porque mencionarlo significa aparecerlo como un obstáculo entre ustedes dos.

Así que ya lo sabes, desde el momento mismo en que acabó la guerra. Se acerca marzo y ella se encierra demasiado en sí misma. Ve por la ventana, intenta esconder su mirada triste sin lograrlo. Y la fecha llega y ella va al cementerio. Deja flores y vuelve a la casa. Te recibe con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos. Le sonríes y le dices «Pan». Tiene veintidós años y lleva tres haciendo lo mismo. Año tras año.

Visita el cementerio donde está enterrado su padre y le deja flores.

A ver quién se atreve a decir que la guerra sólo perjudicó a los buenos.

* * *

Así como no hablan de la guerra, no mencionan tampoco a sus amores pasados. No aún. Llegará un día en que tengan que mirar atrás y probablemente se rían. Pero aún no. La herida que lleva el nombre de Draco Malfoy dentro de ella podrá estar cerrada, pero tú sabes que podría abrirse en cualquier momento e interponerse, como sombra, entre los dos. Te da miedo que pase eso, porque han pasado los meses.

Así que nadie menciona el nombre de Draco. Y aunque no te han dejado heridas, tampoco nadie menciona a Flora, a Mandy, a Tracey, a Harper, a Megan, a un francés sin nombres ni cara, a una alemana rubia ni a nadie.

* * *

A veces pelean. A veces no.

A veces se enredan en las sábanas y recorres su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos, y ella te clava las uñas en la espalda sin querer (pero queriendo). A veces la llenas de besos. En las mejillas, los labios, el cuello, los hombros, el vientre. Le dices «Pan», una y otra vez, porque sabes que nadie le ha dicho nunca así.

Porque merece que la hagan sentir única.

A veces la ves suspirar y te preguntas por qué suspira, pero ella nunca te lo dice. Es terca. Quiere hacerse la fuerte y no lo logra nunca, pero tú estás allí para recoger los pedazos. Siempre has estado allí, desde el primer momento. Desde antes que empezara a salir con Draco Malfoy a los catorce años. Estuviste allí cada pelea, cada reconciliación, dejaste que llorara en tu hombro sin pedirle nada a cambio. Estuviste allí cuando Draco desapareció y cuando volvió. Estuviste allí al fin de la guerra. La acompañaste a los juicios. La viste besarlo. La viste después de la ruptura y volviste a unir los pedazos.

No le pediste nada a cambio nunca. Diste lo que fue necesario para verla sonreír y ahora no puedes creer tu suerte, porque está en la cama, a tu lado, y tiene aún la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios mientras duerme.

* * *

Tanto tiempo y ahí está, a tu lado. A veces fantaseas con que envejezcan juntos. Te lo permites porque a veces puedes intuir que ella también lo piensa cuando una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y llega hasta sus ojos. A veces te preguntas cómo se imaginará el futuro, pero nunca obtienes ninguna respuesta. A veces te da miedo preguntar. Después de todo, no llegan ni un año juntos.

Pero tienes todas las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, muriéndose por salir.

«¿Nos imaginas con hijos?» «¿Nos casamos o no nos casamos?» «¿Envejecemos juntos, en esta misma casa?» «¿Me querrás para toda la vida?»

Están allí, quieren salir. Pero supones, aun tienes que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlas.

* * *

Pansy.

Cada que dices su nombre, te convences de que te quiere. De que está allí, y no se irá. De que tú también la quieres con toda el alma y que la querrás hasta que te duela… e incluso entonces. Su nombre se ha convertido en una mantra, un consuelo, un recordatorio, todo a la vez. Ella está allí, a tu lado y no parece tener ganas de irse.

Por ti, se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera. Nunca de cansaras de mirarla, descubrirla, amarla.

Pansy. Pan. En tu cabeza, no te puedes imaginar al lado de nadie más.


End file.
